warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mean (Fanfic)/one
Mira . You, with your words that you use like chisels and knives "Hey, Mira!", a jeer sounded. I looked up from where I was hunting a squirrel. It ran off into the sharp claws of Briarthorn. Her malicious yellow eyes bore into mine, and suddenly I get that unsafe feeling all over again. Featherleap, Riversplash, and Shimmerwing, came too. "What's wrong, Mira?", Riversplash hissed. She said my name like a joke. It is. "You're looking at us like we did something wrong.", Shimmerwing meowed innocently. "Freak", Featherleap whispered loud enough to hear. Tears sting my eyes, and that's enough to satisfy them. "Mrow ow ow ow", Briarthorn laughs, nearly falling over. "Oh you are so funny, Mira!", her eyes quickly narrow into golden slits, and she glances expectantly at Riversplash. The gray she cat looks at me. "We'll also be taking these", Riversplash produces the mouse and and voles I had caught earlier. I gasp. Thornfang would be so angry with me if I caught nothing! He almost attempted throwing boulder when I caught only a fat mouse. I had had enough. Leaning over, I snatch the prey out of Riversplash's grasp, and run over to camp. The she cats looked at each other, and chase me back. They follow them through the marshy reed floor that made up RiverClan. I burst into camp with the rest. Reedwillow, the deputy looks stunned. "Mira, such a great-"Actually that belongs to us!", Featherleap snaps. "We just let her carry it, but why, we never knew she would claim it!" I gape. Of course those sly she cats would pull something like that. I turn quickly to Reedwillow, suppose my wide eyes supposedly guilty are not helping. The deputy's amber eyes have changed from admiration to suspicion. "Is that true, Mira?" "N-"Oh phssh of course she'd deny it, but honestly give her a bigger punishment, she cannot saunter in the camp and do no work much less claiming others!", Briarthorn huffed. I couldn't believe it! That was the exact opposite, and especially Reedwillow believed it. She glares at me. "We will not do anything. I guess I was wrong about kittypets after all.", she spat kittypets. The bullies walk away smirking, and the camp tends to its on work. I walk miserably to Breezecloud, who was my friend though she acted more like a parent than a confidante. "Mira, I told you, in order to be in a Clan, you need work ethic.", her bluebird eyes are filled with disappointment. "But-"I don't want to hear it", she states firmly. "But you must improve for your own sake. How about we go hunting, you and I, at the beginning of twilight.", I sigh. At least that would show her what a great hunter I was; I press myself against her dark fur, black fur to cream fur. Breezecloud pulls away, and sighs. "Well then, I'll go on my border patrol. You just get along here." I merely hear her words before she pads away. Now I'm stranded, standing awkwardly. A few minutes pass, and I decide to lie on my nest, when a hear my name. "Mira! I'd like to see you in my den!", a few seconds sink before I realize that is Petalstar, owner of the voice.